Perfect
by SabrinaCullenBlack
Summary: Porque muchas personas piensan que Sirius Black es perfecto, pero esa perfección, nos muestra su realidad, sus pensamientos y sus temores? Que piensa sobre su padre, que siente con respecto a sus ideales?


**Perfect.**

**Personajes:**

Sirius Black \ Orion y Regulus Black \ James, Charlus y Dorotea Potter\

**Sumary:**

Porque muchas personas piensan que Sirius Black es perfecto, pero esa perfección, nos muestra su realidad, sus pensamientos y sus temores? Que piensa sobre su padre, que siente con respecto a sus ideales?

**Historia:**

Cuando era más chico era el hijo predilecto, además de ser el primogénito, era feliz sin pensar en "las grandes responsabilidades" de ser quien era, pero a medida que iba creciendo las cosas fueron cambiando, se exigía lo mejor de mí a pesar de mi corta edad debía comportarme como un digno heredero y como el perfecto ejemplo de mi hermano.

Comenzaron las charlas sobre la nobleza, los negocios, el dinero, el apellido y la sangre. Ohh si la sangre el tema preferido, la enseñanza de mi familia, el como nos teníamos que hacer respetar por ser black's la familia mágica más noble y pura que existía ( y con lo de noble no me refería precisamente que es bondadosa si no que a pesar de en el mundo mágico no existen ese tipo de jerarquización ser un Black era similar a ser reyes y con lo de puros mi familia se vanagloriaba de no tener una sola gota de sangre muggle en las venas). Los muggles era otro tema muy recurrente en mi enseñanza. Como debía tratarlos? Como la escoria que eran y en mis modales a mostrar mi orgullo y a nunca bajar la cabeza ante nadie porque todo eran INFERIORES a nuestra familia.

**Hey dad look at me**

_Hey papa mirame_

**Think back and talk to me**

_Piensa en el ayer y habla conmigo_

**Did I grow up according to plan?**

_Crecí de a cuerdo al plan?_

**And do you think I'm waiting my time doing things I wanna do?**

_Piensas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo haciendo las cosas que quiero hacer?_

**But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

_Porque me lastima cuando tú desapruebas todo._

Siempre creí todo lo que me dijeron, no quería fallarle a mi padre. Todo lo que él decía era lo más correcto y no existía nada que demostrara lo contrario, pero el peso que me exigían era demasiado y a pesar de no querer fallar, mi deseo por ser un simple chico normal, como los que veía en la plaza jugando con sus padres, se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande. A pesar de tener todo lo material que quisiera siempre me sentí como si faltara algo, me faltaba el poder disfrutar de la niñez, el no tener el peso de ser la próxima cabeza de la familia, la libertad de no tener que aprender cosas que cualquier chico de mi edad no les hubiera interesado.

Quise hacerte sentir el orgullo, pero algo en mi corazón era más fuerte, inexplicable y por más que lo intentaba todo ese royo que querían imponerme sinceramente no me termino de cerrar cuando pude ver una realidad muy distinta a la que me estaban mostrando. Con el simple hecho de observar a esos muggles jugar en el parque con sus hijos, reír, disfrutar; ahí me di cuenta que no eran tan monstruosos al contrario incluso los envidie por llevar una vida que yo deseaba.

**And now I try hard to make it**

_Y ahora trato difícilmente lograrlo_

**I** **just** **want** **to** **make** **you** **proud**

_Solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso_

**I never gonna be good enough for you**

_Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti_

**I can't pretend that**

_No puedo fingir eso_

**I'm alright**

_Estoy bien_

**And you can't change me**

_Y no puedes cambiarme_

En el momento en que mi forma de pensar cambio, en el mismo momento que decidí ser yo mismo, Sirius y no solo un Black todo empezó a ir de mal a peor y si el mundo monstruoso en que vivía ya era lo suficientemente torturante ahora me había metido en el mismísimo infierno. Pero ya era tarde para volver atrás porque cuando en mi mente se impone una idea le soy fiel sin importar las consecuencias, ya estaba decidido yo iba a ser el Black que pasara a la historia por ser todo lo contrario a lo que se espera de mi.

Aunque duele admitir que una vana esperanza estaba dentro de mí de que me aceptaran de todas formas, de que cambiaran porque se dieran cuenta de que no todo era como ellos decían, una idiotez de mi parte fue creer que en la familia "tojurs purs" podía dejar la tradición para complacer al 'idiota, débil que avergüenza a la familia'. La perfección que ellos pretendían era imposible para mí, porque en mis adentros no quería ser tan frio y distante como ellos, simplemente prefiero ser el imperfecto desacatado, y la oveja negra.

**Cuz we lost it all**

_Porque lo perdimos todo_

**Nothing last forever**

_Nada dura para siempre_

**I'm sorry**

_Lo siento_

**I can't be perfect**

_No puedo ser perfecto_

A pesar de que nunca lo demostré, el dolor que sentí en mis adentros fue desgarrador, porque a pesar de mantener mi semblante despreocupado, mi andar rebelde, mi sonrisa burlona sentí que me desmoronaba cuando finalmente en las vacaciones a mediados de agosto del 75( mas precisamente el 15 de agosto) decidieron borrarme del árbol familiar, y decir que me desconocían de lo que ellos llamaban "familia". Sencillamente había estado escuchando durante toda la cena sobre lo pestilentes, y miserables muggles no debían formar parte del mundo, como así tampoco los descendientes mágicos de estos y sin poderlo evitar me pare en medio de la cena a gritar que muchos de esos muggle-blood eran mucho mejores que muchos de los que se ufanaban de llevar su sangre completamente pura. Lo sé, fue suicida decir eso en un lugar en que todos odiaban a ese tipo de gente, pero fueron más fuerte mis ideales que mi instinto de supervivencia.

Esa noche escape, en un principio no sabía bien que hacer, no quería mostrar todos los sentimientos que pasaba en ese momento, porque aunque he de admitir que aunque yo despreciaba todos los ideales que ellos representaban, en cierta forma los quería eran mi familia y el hecho de que me despreciaran y me reemplazaran tan fácilmente poniendo a Regulus como su UNICO y PERFECTO hijo hizo que me quebrara y que por primera vez llorara añorando el recuerdo más feliz con mi familia, cuando era demasiado pequeño para entender que los ideales son más fuertes y que se imponen ante el amor.

**I try not to think**

_Trato de no pensar_

**About the pain I feel inside**

_Acerca del dolor que siento por dentro_

**Did you know you used to be my hero?**

_Sabias que solías ser mi héroe?_

**All the days you spent with me**

_Todos los días que pasaste conmigo_

**Now seem so far away**

_Ahora parecen tan lejanos_

**And I feels like you don't care any more**

_Y siento como si no te importara más_

**And now I try hard to make it**

_Y ahora trato dificilmente lograrlo_

**I just want to make you proud**

_Solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso_

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**

_Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti_

**I can't stand another fight**

_No puedo soportar otra pelea_

**And nothing's is alright**

_Y nada está bien_

Después de irme y recorrer las calles sin un rumbo, después de sentarme en una banca del parque para poder liberar mi alma, para permitirme recordar y torturarme con las imágenes de las familias felices, caí por primera vez en un vacio en donde lo único que me acompañaba era la soledad. Porque por única 

vez sentí que estaba solo, después de ese vacío de soledad en el que me permití compadecerme de la patética imagen que daba ( y que por cierto, nadie creería "el GRAN Sirius Black" lamentándose)., decidí por fin ir a casa de James estaba seguro de que él y su familia me recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando llegue mi seguridad no me falló. Eran las tres de la madrugada y golpee insistentemente la puerta hasta que el Sr. Potter me abrió seguido atrás por su esposa y su hijo James "mi mejor amigo, y hermano de corazón". Después de explicarles que me fui de mi casa porque no soportaba mas la forma de vida de estos, me acogieron en su casa tratándome como un hijo más. James fue mi gran soporte en ese momento y también fue ante la única persona con que me permití llorar.

**Cuz we lost it all**

_Porque lo perdimos todo_

**Nothing last forever**

_Nada dura para siempre_

**I'm sorry **

_Lo siento_

**I can't be perfect **

_No puedo ser perfecto_

**Now it's just to late**

_Ahora simplemente es muy tarde_

**And we can't go back**

_Y no podemos regresar_

**I'm sorry**

_Lo siento_

**I can't be perfect**

_No puedo ser perfecto_

Todas esas cosas que dijo el de mí, nunca más se van a borrar y el dolor causado no desaparecerá, siento mucho que las cosas hayan terminado así por mas distintos que fuéramos. Intente que entendieras mi forma de pensar, quise que vieras desde mi punto de vista, quise que sintieras como yo sentía, pero fue inútil, la única razón que existía era la tuya. Lo que paso me hirió y para eso no hay vuelta a tras, me gustaría no mentirme cuando digo que no importa pero esa no es la realidad. Las cosas no tienen retorno y aunque lo hubiese yo no lo quiero, esa noche murió Sirius Black pero también esa noche tomo el control total sobre mi Sirius, Padfoot, the marauder y estoy más que feliz con ello, siento pensar que no tengo mucho por extrañar.

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said**

_Nada va a cambiar las cosas que dijiste_

**Nothing's gonna make this right again**

_Y nada va a hacer que esta cosa este bien otra vez_

**Please don't turn your back**

_Por favor no te des la vuelta _

**I can't belive**__**it's hard**

_No puedo creer que es difícil_

**Just to talk to you**

_Solo hablar contigo_

**But you don't understand**

_Porque tu no entiendes _

El pasado ha de ser olvidado y a vivir el futuro que está por venir, porque la vida no dura eternamente, lo mejor que se puede hacer es enterrar los males y Dolores y llenarse de los recuerdos más felices, ahora es el momento donde 

toca vivir el presente, disfrutar mis días al máximo ya que cuento con la compañía de las personas más importantes para mi nueva familia the marauders y los Srs. Potter.

Lo mejor es que puedo decir que soy feliz y que el vacio de soledad es inexistente, todavía hay muchas cosas por las que vivir y muchas cosas que me faltan conocer y sentir.

**Cuz we lost it all**

_Porque lo perdimos todo_

**Nothing last forever**

_Nada dura para siempre_

**I'm sorry**

_Lo siento_

**I can't be perfect**

_No puedo ser perfecto_

**Now it's just to late**

_Ahora simplemente es muy tarde_

**And we can't go back**

_Y no podemos regresar_

**I'm sorry**

_Lo siento_

**I can't be perfect**

_No puedo ser perfecto_

Simplemente quise enterrar estos recuerdos, es mas fácil así escribiendo mi historia desahogándome en un simple trozo de pergamino que cuenta todo lo que sentí de la misma forma que salió desde dentro de mí, este simple acto 

para que enterrar el pasado no sea un simple hecho ficticio, tal vez algún día alguien lo encuentre, en caso de que yo lo vuelva a poseer significaría mi regreso a las cuatro paredes que formaron el infierno de mi juventud, ese que tanto desee dejar atrás. Porque aquí estoy en Grimauld place, pasados cinco años de la fecha en que me marche, después de la muerte de todos los Black's para dejar o mejor dicho enterrar el pasado tormentoso que durante tanto tiempo deje guardado en la parte más oscura de mi ser.

**Sirius Black 15 de agosto de 1980**

Muy a mi pesar debo decir que retorne a este lugar en contra de mi voluntad, al principio lo pude soportar, pero lentamente la oscuridad y el dolor se apodero de mi, y es notable como me destruye. Doce años en azkaban fueron una tortura pero cada día acá se asimila como los doce de azkaban juntos. Lo único que mantiene un atisbo de cordura en mi mente es recordar a Harry y que sé que voy a morir defendiéndolo a él.

**Sirius, Padfoot, the marauder, snuffles 19 de junio de 1996**

**Sabrina Christensen de Black 8 de julio 2008.**

Sin palabras, así me quede creo que es una de las pocas cosas que escribí que sinceramente me llena, será por la canción que me recuerda perfectamente a el

Solo me queda aclarar los personajes son de J.K y la canción es "perfect- simple plan"

Y agradecer a dos personas muy especiales:

**Eri:** amiga, hermana de corazón aunque no de sangre, seguí tu consejo de dejarme llenar por las cosas que me hacen feliz, en este momento estoy en colon y no tengo internet, así que deje que ese pequeño problema se solucionara dándome un tiempo a mí misma, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado y apoyarme cuando más te necesito sos una de las mejores cosas que me paso, te adoro y te dedico esta pequeña historia que en parte nació gracias a vos.

**Ángela:** bueno no te conozco personalmente, pero desde hace meses que hablo casi todos los días con vos y siento como si en verdad te 

conociera de toda la vida, se dice que todo el mundo tiene un gemelo y yo creo que vos sos la mia, desde que hablo con vos cambiaron muchas cosas en mi vida ( sobre todo la afición por el futbol y acompañarte en el sentimiento con España en la Eurocopa) a vos quería agradecerte tu apoyo cuando no me creía capaz de escribir y por sobre todo gracias por permitirme conocerte y reírme ante nuestros "pequeños" desvaríos, sos una gran persona.

Y ahora si porque me puse demasiado sentimental jejej agradezco a todos los que leyeron sin importar si les gusto o no y si dejaron un review o no gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña mini-historia.

7


End file.
